Unova Gyms
In the Unova region, there are eight gyms in eight different cities. To enter the Unova Pokémon League, you must beat the Gym Leaders of these gyms. What makes the Gyms in Unova so unique as compared to the gyms in generation I - IV Games is that each of these Gyms looks different from one-another on the outside. 1st Gym Black and White (Striaton City) This is the official gym of Striaton City and the first gym of the region. This gym is unique from all other first gyms because it doubles as a restaurant. To proceed in this gym the player must step on a panel that is strong against the symbol depicted on the curtain. The Gym Leaders are Cilan, Cress and Chili, and the Gym Leader he/she faces depends on what starter Pokémon he/she chose at the beginning of the game. He/she will win the Trio Badge and TM83 (Work Up), if he/she beat any one of them. *Gym Leader : Cilan / Cress / Chili *Specialty type : Grass / Water / Fire *Reward: Trio Badge, TM83 (Work Up) Black 2 White 2 (Aspertia City) *Gym Leader : Cheren *Specialty type : Normal *Rewards : Basic Badge, TM83 (Work Up) 2nd Gym Black and White (Nacrene City) The Gym in Nacrene City is unique because it is located behind the Nacrene Museum. To reach the Gym Leader, Lenora, the player must answer questions found in certain books in order to move a bookshelf and reveal a secret passage. When the player defeats her, he/she wins the Basic Badge and TM67 (Retaliate). *Gym Leader : Lenora *Specialty type : Normal *Rewards : Basic Badge, TM67 (Retaliate) Black 2 White 2 (Virbank City) It is a music club underground with Roxie's Band The Dogars. Players who defeat Roxie gets the Toxic Badge and TM09 (Venoshock). *Gym Leader : Roxie *Specialty type : Poison *Rewards : Toxic Badge, TM09 (Venoshock) 3rd Gym - Castelia City Gym The Castelia Gym is unique because unlike other gyms you enter the gym from the right side of the building instead of in front of it. The Gym interior is honeycomb designed and the player must push through honey walls and press switches in order to advance. If the player beats Burgh, the Gym Leader, he/she wins the Insect Badge and the TM76 (Struggle Bug). In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, his gym is a spider web with tunnels than blow you in. Burgh's room is full of paint. * Gym Leader : Burgh * Specialty type : Bug * Rewards : Insect Badge, TM76 (Struggle Bug) Nimbasa City Gym In Black and White, Her gym is a roller coaster that comes with the Ferris wheel. To get to the Gym Leader Elesa, players have to step on multiple platforms and ride in carts. Elesa's place has a spinning wheel that's non-interactive. In Black and White 2, it is a fashion show, in which players have to walk along a catwalk to approach Elesa. Trainers who win against her gets the Bolt Badge and TM72 (Volt Switch). Driftveil City Gym In Black and White, It is a series of elevators, which makes Clay at the bottom. In Black 2 and White 2 it has treadmills that lead to an orange platform where Clay is. Players who defeat him get the Quake Badge and TM78 (Bulldoze). Mistralton City Gym In Black and White it has cannons that go through hoops To where Skyla is. In Black 2 and White 2 It has Wind turbines that blows you back. Players who defeat her get the Jet Badge and TM62 (Acrobatics). Icurrus City Gym It has skating things and machines that make you spin. It leads to Brycen. Players who defeat him get the Freeze Badge and TM79 (Frost Breath). Opeluced City Gym In Pokémon Black and White, it is shaped like two dragons that form a path to Drayden/Iris. In Black and White 2, the gym is identical to Black and White but the dragons smash together. They lead up to Drayden. Players who defeat him get the Legend Badge and TM82 (Dragon Tail) Category:Gyms Category:Unova locations Category:Battle Arenas Category:Buildings